A conventional pedal adjustable device for exercisers such as an elliptical exerciser, is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a pedal 1 which has one end pivotably connected to a board 11 and the other end of the pedal 1 has a protrusion 13 extending from an underside thereof. The protrusion 13 includes three holes 14 and a pin 15 extends through the board 11 and one of the holes 14 to adjust the angle of the pedal 1 relative to the board 11. The board 11 is pivotably connected to a link 12 which is moved when operating the elliptical exerciser. The user has to remove the pin 15 out from the hole 14 and the board 11 by one hand and pivot the pedal 1 by the other hand to move the desired hole 14 to the position where the pin 15 is located. This is inconvenient for the users and may take a long time to align the hole 14 and the pin 15.
The present invention intends to provide a pedal adjustable device for elliptical exerciser and the device includes a handle which does not need to be pulled out from the parts of the exerciser and can be easily set at desired position.